Detén el tiempo
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Reloj no marques las horas porque voy a enloquecer, ella se irá para siempre cuando amanezca otra vez. Por eso lo mejor que hará Terry será detenerla. Aveces sólo necesitamos que alguien nos escuche. Oneshot para Terry.


**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi), yo sólo imagino un final diferente que no me deje traumas de incomprensión. Escrito por y para esparcimiento.

Inspirada en la canción " **El reloj"** del compositor Roberto Cantoral.

OneShot para Terry.

* * *

.

 **Detén el tiempo.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **Summary:** Reloj no marques las horas porque voy a enloquecer, ella se irá para siempre cuando amanezca otra vez. Por eso lo mejor que hará Terry será detenerla.

Aveces sólo necesitamos que alguien nos escuche

* * *

-o-o-o-

Él se encontraba viendo hacia la calle desde la ventana de una fría habitación de ese antiguo hospital neoyorkino, veía sin ver realmente nada, sólo concentrado en único pensamiento que ya se hallaba fijado en su mente " _Ella no volteo, se fue sin mirar a tras. Si así te iba a perderte mejor nunca nos hubiéramos reencontrado_ "

—Todavía estás a tiempo, todavía puedes ir tras ella. Alcánzala –su acompañante, una bella joven de largos cabellos rubios y tristes ojos azules, le dijo desde la cama donde convalecía, no era lo que ella realmente deseaba, pero la actitud con la que el joven actor se veía hablaba por sí sola, todo en él era desolación. Por lo que por un momento los remordimientos se hicieron presentaron en la chica.

Cabizbajo con pensamientos de despedida, aunado a el remordimiento, a la culpa, a la frustración, junto con una larga lista de etcéteras que formaban un torbellino en su cabeza le hicieron pensar en que su decisión ya está resuelta, que el honor de un hombre estaba incluso antes que el amor. Dolía hasta el demonio dejar ir a quien su corazón reclamaba, pero la realidad es que, a pesar de su apariencia cargada de un aire engreído y hasta hostil, era un joven noble que sí se interesaba en los demás, que sí se preocupaba por los que lo rodeaban y se hacía responsable de lo que él consideraba su deber. Sin estar completamente consciente de lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar se dispuso a decir:

—Susana me he... –inesperadamente detuvo su hablar al percatarse que no imaginaba lo que escuchaba, había música llenando el ambiente.

De fondo desde hace un rato sonaba una melodía con guitarra española, a la cual no le había puesto correcta atención pues creía que era parte de sus cavilaciones, en un hospital no hay música, sin embargo ahí estaba la melodía, la canción "… _ **detén el tiempo en tus manos, has de esta noche perpetua… ella se irá para siempre**_ …". Las palabras llegaban a él quien lentamente las asimilaba, era como si alguien hubiesen visto y oído lo que minutos antes había dicho en las escaleras y ahora lo estuviese transformando en música.

—¿Terry paso algo?, ¿Qué me decías? –la chica rubia indagaba al ver que de pronto su interlocutor callaba ya que necesitaba escuchar lo que se imaginaba el joven inglés le diría, ajena a lo que oía ya que la canción se cantaba en un idioma para ella desconocido.

—Te decía que te he esc… –la canción siguió "… _ **ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser yo sin su amor no soy nada".**_

—¿Terry, la música te distrae? –ingenuamente preguntaba.

—¿De dónde viene esa música? –finalmente pregunto cuando la canción terminó.

—En el cuarto de a lado, las enfermeras dicen que hay un joven mexicano, que ha estado cantando con permiso del hospital ya que la música es muy suave y no molesta, claro que sólo lo puede hacer por pequeños ratos y por algunos minutos, nunca lo ha hecho a esta hora, es muy raro que lo esté haciendo, pues lleva toda la semana tocando a medio día, cuando se le es permitido, dicen que es compositor, que no ha podido terminar esa letra. Le ha de haber llegado la inspiración por eso ha de estar cantando a esta hora –explicaba la chica–. Si quieres podemos pedir que se callé. Aunque no sé que dice la letra me parece que suena algo triste.

—Si, es muy triste realmente.

—¿Comprendes lo que dice?, ¿comprendes el español? –pregunto la joven rubia mientras la canción comenzaba nuevamente.

—Sí, sé hablar español, francés e italiano –el actor hablaba por inercia enfocando su atención en la letra de la canción.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tantos idiomas? –asombrada la hasta entonces actriz preguntaba.

—En el internado donde estudie en Inglaterra aprendí italiano –comenzó a decir como autómata pero sin entrar en detalles ya que todo su interés se fijaba en la letra de lo que escuchaba– porque ya sabía francés que estudie durante una estancia de un año en Francia. El español lo aprendí con un compañero que de aquel país ibérico era; fue mi compañero por dos años.

La joven se quedo perpleja, primero por la información recibida, segundo porque fue proporcionada, jamás en el tiempo de conocer a Terrence ella había conseguido saber más de él aparte de que era inglés y que tenía una novia en Chicago, pero ahora, de la nada se enteraba de aquello. Así que poco a poco fue procesando lo comunicado.

— "Internado, Francia, es políglota… Terry no es cualquier chico, ya lo imaginaba, porque no cualquiera estudia en un internado o aprende idiomas en los países de origen –Susanna pensaba para sí–, eso significa que su familia es adinerada, pero entonces ¿cómo es que está aquí solo, trabajando?, ¿desde cuándo estará solo?, ¿su familia habrá muerto? –se llevó las manos a la boca asombrada ante sus propias deducciones, pero cuando iba a exteriorizarlas otra pregunta le inundó el pensamiento–. "Y a todo esto ¿cómo es que su novia era una simple enfermera de Chicago?" –para ella su novia ya era pasado a pesar de no estar segura de ello, finalmente pregunto, en parte aprovechando el ensimismamiento en la que la melodía había puesto a el chico– ¿Dónde conociste a Candy?

.

" ** _Haz de esta noche perpetua_**

 ** _para que nunca se vaya de mí_**

 ** _para que nunca amanezca_."**

 **.**

La canción seguí sonando y Terrence escuchando por lo que no prestaba realmente atención a lo que preguntaban y menos todavía a lo que respondía.

—Sobre el Atlántico, poco antes de llegar al puerto de Southampton –entonces comprendió un poco lo que contestaba, volteo a ver a Susanna ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, para luego agregar–. Viajamos en el mismo barco, estudiamos en el mismo colegio en Londres, ¿por qué la pregunta Susanna?

—Sólo pensaba que ¿cómo era posible que tú siendo inglés y por lo que dices estudiaste en internados hayas podido conocer a una sencilla chica que estudiaba enfermería en Chicago? –tuvo que revelar finalmente mientras la canción terminaba otra vez.

—Porque cuando la conocí no estudiaba para ser enfermera sino para ser una dama y yo un perfecto caballero, ¿puedes creer tremenda estupidez? –dijo con un poco de sarcasmo el cual le supo tan bien después de días sin utilizarlo.

—¿Estudiar para una dama?, no comprendo.

—Ni hace falta que lo hagas –abruptamente cambio de tema girándose– ¿Por qué ya no sonara la canción?

—Habrá protestado alguien –pero ella se negaba a quitar el dedo del renglón–. ¿Qué le pasó a tu familia, por qué estás solo aquí, por qué dejaste Inglaterra?

—Yo no tengo familia, ni haya ni aquí, ellos murieron para mí como yo para ellos –dijo sin voltear a verla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿A caso te pele…

—Sabes voy a ver porque la música seso –Terry dio el tema por zanjado y salió de la habitación.

Adentro se quedo una Susanna pensativa, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, era obvio que el castaño no quería hablar al respecto de su familia, ahora tenía más dudas que antes.

—" _Terry estudio en un internado junto con Candy, quien conoció en un trasatlántico. Obviamente ambos tienen familias con solvencia económica para permitirse esos gastos. Candy no es una simple enfermera, como Terry no es un simple actor –_ pensaba la joven inquieta ante lo que descubría– _. No te conozco en absoluto, no sé nada sobre ti… sólo que me transportas a otro mundo… como a todos quienes te ven sobre el escenario. Sé que eres buen mozo… como cualquiera que te vea… no sé nada de ti… Candy en cambio te conoce desde años atrás, ella… sí te conoce… ¿por eso se fue, no porque no te quiera, sino porque te conoce?"_

La rubia comenzó a llorar copiosamente, acababa de comprender algo que la desalentaba, que le cortaba las alas de tajo. Ella no lo conocía, ¿por qué entonces estaba tan empecinada con él?, con un extraño que aparte de todo ya tenía a alguien quien sí sabía quién era él, que conocía sus secretos, y desde años atrás. Esto que sentía ¿era realmente amor?, no lo sabia, sólo sabía que no quería apartarse de él.

—¿Se puede enamorar uno de alguien a quien no conoces? No sé si tiene familia, si en algún momento tiene que regresar a su país… no sé porque tienen esa mirada llena de melancolía… porque siempre es distante… no sé si le gusta otra cosa aparte del teatro… su armónica… no sé como la aprendió a tocar o porque le gusta tanto. No sé si Candy era su novia o su… prometida, vino desde Chicago, sola, ¿qué señorita decente viaja sola a otra ciudad para ver a su novio?, es rica puede permitirse una chaperoma, a menos que no la necesite –la culpa comenzó a invadirla mientras hablaba para sí en voz alta–. Dios ¿qué estoy haciendo? No sé que estoy haciendo. Al parecer solamente soy una simple espectadora enamorado de una fantasía

Mientras Susana reflexionaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre lo que conocía y no de Terrence, así como lo que creí sentir por él, éste se encontraba en el corredor del hospital no sabiendo que hacer o a dónde dirigirse, únicamente había salido para evitar los cuestionamientos de la rubia y los de él mismo que el escuchar esa canción le estaban provocando, hasta que una enfermera emergió del cuarto contiguo preguntándole.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? Si es por el señor Cantoral ya no va a tocar más música –comentó de inmediato.

—¿De ahí provenía la música? –quiso corroborar señalando el sitio del cual la enfermera saliera instantes antes.

—Así es pero ya por hoy ha terminado.

—Habría una posibilidad de pasar a verlo, la verdad es que mas que desagradarme me gusto mucho lo que cantaba –ya que se presentó la oportunidad sería una buena manera de distraerse.

Una vez que la enfermera regreso a consultar al paciente si podía recibir una visita y éste a su vez dar su aprobación Terry paso, siendo lo primero en escuchar.

—¡El chico de la escalera! –obviamente en el idioma natal del visitado quien ignoraba que el recién llegado lo entendía y en la misma lengua afirmaría.

—Me vio… nos vio.

—¡Habla español! —también afirmaría el encamado y se disculparía–. No fue mi intención, me recomendaron caminar para poder salir mañana sin problema y yo… caminé.

—Y también escucho –pero no lo dijo molesto sino sonriendo como comprendiendo de dónde venían sus ideas, sonrío al pensar que alguien sabía lo de su deseo de detener el tiempo.

—Bueno, estaba junto a las escaleras, yo y la enfermera que me acompañaba, pero sólo escuche la primera parte, luego por respeto nos alejamos.

—Bueno, creo que al menos sirvió de inspiración –el joven agregó a su ligera sonrisa ladeada un dejo de tristeza.

—Disculpe mi intromisión pero sino es mucha molestia me encantaría conocer la historia completa detrás de mi canción.

Terrence lo pensó un rato, pero realmente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, en todo ese tiempo no tuvo con quien platicar, pues no se acercaba a su madre, Albert estaba en Chicago, en el teatro nadie era tan cercano, además de que ahí conocían mejor a Susana que él, y Candy… se había ido, en otras palabras no tenía a nadie, así que accedió.

—Pues si tienes tiempo sólo pongo una condición –el paciente asintió–. Que te lo platiqué en inglés porque hace mucho que no hablo español y sólo diré tonteras –pues toda la platica se dio en el idioma del compositor.

—Claro por mí no hay problema.

Ya en inglés el actor comenzó su relato, sin entrar mucho en detalles, platicó desde el Mauretania, parte del colegio, Escocia, su breve encuentro en Chicago, las cartas, su deseos de pedirle a su ex-novia que se quedara, el accidente, todo hasta la despedida que ya había presenciado.

Al tiempo que esto sucedía en la habitación contigua una madre entraba para encontrar a su hija llorando. Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, despotricando hacia la persona de Terrence Grandchester, refiriéndose a él como un canalla como el peor de los hombres, como un seductor que sólo había embaucado a su " _pobre e inocente_ " hija, fue entonces cuando, la "pobre e inocente" hija rebeló que Terry realmente nunca se había acercado a ella con intenciones románticas, que fue ella quien lo siguió todo ese tiempo, que incluso ya sabía que tenía novia, probablamente prometida, y que aún así no temió en decir sus sentimientos con el fin de que el accediera a mantener un tipo de relación más estrecha cuando la realidad es que ni amigos eran y que ella nunca había llegado a establecer un acercamiento con la suficiente confianza como para conocer más de él. Obviamente nada lo dijo tranquila, sino entre sollozos, para intentar mitigar la culpa que en ese momento la embargaba, más todavía cuando le dijo a su madre que estaba casi segura que él estaba ya comprometido; que la misma novia-prometida fue quien le salvo la vida para luego irse.

Una vez que escucho todo lo que Susana tuvo para decir, la Sra. Marlow descubrió que su hija estaba mal, que a pesar de lo que ella le inculcó había actuado fuera de toda conducta moral al ir al departamento de un hombre soltero. Si su hija aún podía llamarse señorita era porque Terrence era un caballero que nunca intentó aprovechar la situación, quien también fue honesto con su hija al decirle desde un comienzo que él tenía una relación. Juego mal, su hija jugo muy mal y había perdido.

Exactamente en ese instante de reflexión de la señora Marlow, el joven castaño tocaba la puerta, siendo precisamente ella quien le permitiera la entrada, al momento de pasar el comentó que se retiraba, pues después de la plática sostenida con el compositor ya tenía claras sus ideas, sabía que no quería, ni escogería a su otrora compañera de tablas, por lo que necesitaba buscar a Candy para aclarar la situación, sin embargo la Sra. Marlow ya tenía un discurso en la cabeza que se dispuso a dar a penas vio al actor.

—Terrence, le agradezco cada una de sus visitas y los gestos que ha tenido para con mi hija pero ya no será necesario que asista todos los días –"¿ _ahora con que saldrá esta señora?_ " Pensaba el joven mientras oía hablar a su ya no posible suegra–. Sé que tiene otros compromisos que ignoraba, por lo cual pido disculpas por mi comportamiento hasta este día, pero ahora que sé los tiene creo que no hará falta su asistencia diaria, ambas, Susanna y yo, sabemos que contaremos con su apoyo como lo ha demostrado, pero no tiene ninguna deuda con nosotras pues fue un accidente y mi hija decidió salvar su vida, no queremos que ese gesto se opaque con malas interpretaciones.

Terrence giro discretamente su cabeza mientras movía los ojos a todas direcciones tratando de reconocer el lugar, ¿estaba oyendo bien?, ¿se equivocó de cuarto?, o ¿simplemente Dios es grande y le estaba ayudando haciendo entrar en razón a todos? Parecía que el milagro que tanto había pedido por fin se hacía realidad, como fuera él simplemente lo agradecía mientras esperaba educadamente a que la señora terminara su monólogo para correr a alcanzar a su pecosa.

—Bueno ya no lo interrumpo más porque venía a despedirse, muy probablamente su prometida lo esté esperando.

—¿Prometida? –algo no encajaba, cosa que lo inquieto un poco, rogó rápidamente que al decir prometida no se refiriera a Susana porque entonces habría problemas, muchos problemas.

—Sí, Sussie me explicó que su prometida vino hasta Nueva York desde Chicago, y tiene que ser prometida para poder realizar un viaje tan lejos y sola para ver a un hombre, si sólo fuese su novia no sería bien visto, en absoluto, menos aún si me dice que sólo es una amiga –esto último lo dijo algo indignada como desaprobando un comportamiento así.

—Sí, claro mi… prometida se adelantó para dejarme hablar con ustedes más cómodamente –aseguró Terry para no dejar en mal a la enfermera, aunque todavía no comprendía todo lo que se le decía.

—Sólo le reprochó que no me lo hubiese dicho antes, yo construyendo ideas absurdas y usted no me desmentía. En fin váyase y… agradezca a la joven por… salvar a mi hija –con un nudo en la garganta, emocionada ante la acción dijo esto último–. De igual manera le agradecería no viniera en un tiempo pues Sussie tiene que ser atendida por su depresión, los doctores me aseguran que lo mejor es que esté tranquila sin distracciones. Pero no se preocupe su… intento de –no pudo decir las palabras sólo se acercó a la cama para abrazar a su hija, quien continuaba sollozando, reconociendo que estaba mal emocionalmente–… bueno, los médicos dicen que es común en casos como el suyo pero ya me dijeron cómo será atendido esto, cómo evolucionará, que no pasara más allá de un mal episodio.

—Claro, cualquier cosa estaré aquí en cuanto me necesiten –las palabras no fueron pura educación sino sinceras.

.

-o-o-o-

.

En cuanto pudo salió del lugar con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su galante rostro, y un nuevo e intenso brillo en su mirada, corrió a su auto a penas colocándose su boina y bufanda en el camino. Una vez en el auto tomo rumbo a la estación de trenes, tenía que llegar antes de que partiera un tren rumbo a Chicago, fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo charlando así que no estaba seguro de lograrlo, lo intentaría, ya alguna vez ella, Candy, su novia, había corrido junto a las vías él también lo haría si fuese el caso.

Llegó a toda velocidad estacionándose donde pudo. Se dirigió a la taquilla, sitio en que le informaron que el tren que se estaba abordando era el buscado y que en diez minutos más partiría. Tomó una decisión rápida, no la encontraría en ese tumulto tendría que abordarlo, por suerte este tren hacia muchas escalas y la siguiente sería Philadelphia, en cuanto la encontrara ahí descenderían y entonces sí sería realidad lo que la Sra. Marlow dijo: Candy sería su prometida.

Con el pitido que anunciaba la partida Terrence abordó en el último vagón de tercera clase, para buscar desde el comienzo y por qué solo ahí había lugar, bueno, si se le podía decir que había lugar ya que la gente apenas cabía y no únicamente sentada sino que en todo sitio disponible, de pie, recargados, amontonados, con equipaje en todo lugar, era casi imposible moverse. Lo que le daba más esperanza de hallarla fue que en taquilla le comentaron que desde las siete de la tarde esos eran los únicos lugares disponibles, si Candy había decidido en ese instante irse ella estaría entre ese tumulto de gente. Así, la bestia de hierro comenzó su marcha.

Por su parte, Terry avanzaba cómo podía en esa masa de personas y bultos, buscando en todas direcciones pero sin lograr reconocerla, con cada centímetro recorrido se ganaba una gran cantidad de insultos, reclamos y hasta aventones al ir brincando bultos y humanos, pero logró llegar al segundo vagón, otra vez lo mismo, no era la primera vez que viajaba ahí, como pasajero de tercera clase en tren, pues mientras ahorraba dinero al no encontrar un trabajo fijo en el teatro así se transportó a Chicago para conocer el famoso Hogar de Pony, pero en aquella ocasión no intento moverse de su sitio por obvias razones, pero aquí iba una vez más a la búsqueda de su _Tarzan pecoso_ y entrometido. Sí, su, todavía era su, pues la convencería de eso si es que ella se empecinaba en que se quedara con Susana, de sólo pensarlo se estremeció.

No muy lejos en ese mismo vagón escucho a un bebé que lloraba seguido del grito de un insensato que exigía que lo callaran, " _Pero qué tipo tan imbécil"_ , pensó el actor sin detener su andar, ni los improperios que le lanzaban.

Al llegar a donde el bebé este ya estaba tranquilo y la madre sentada, continuó con su avance. " _Hip, otro borracho"_ un ebrio tirado en el piso le dijo cuando pasó junto a él, el joven lo miro algo incrédulo ante lo escuchado sin parar su caminar, hasta que súbitamente se detuvo en seco a unos metros de la puerta del vagón ya que le pareció que el viento gritaba su nombre: Terry, un sólo grito lleno de desespero. Apresuró su andar, o al menos eso pretendió, llegó a la puerta para abrirla rápidamente. Lo que vio no lo podía creer: su pecosa esta tirada, arrodillada sujetándose de un pasamanos y dejándose bañar por la nieve. No pudo moverse, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, alguien lo empujo para poder jalar la puerta para cerrarla desde adentro, pero el inglés no se inmutó, su mirada esta fija en la rubia de espaldas frente a él. En ese instante supo que estuvo a punto de tomar la peor decisión de su vida, miro al cielo, cerrando los ojos agradeció por poner a Roberto, el compositor, junto a la habitación de Susanna, agradeció que los hubiera visto despedirse y agradeció la pequeña charla que tuvieron.

Lentamente, con temor, estiró sus manos para posarlas en los hombros de Candy y así ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no volteo, tan sólo se dejó ayudar, estaba muy cansada, triste, no le interesaba quien fuera. Ya levantada sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda cobijando su cintura, halándola para que su cuerpo pudiera ser recargado en quien la sostenía. Antes de poder decir algo ese alguien habló.

—Perdóname _Pecosa_ por tardarme tanto en venir por ti, no quería lastimarte y ve la idiotez que he hecho –nuevamente la joven enfermera sintió lágrimas ajenas en su cuello–. Pero créeme esta vez jamás te dejaré ir, nunca, nunca más te irás de mi lado, nunca, nunca más te haré sufrir como en este instante –entonces las palabras nunca pronunciadas salieron de esos labios–. Te amo.

La rubia entre incrédula y sorprendida se giró temerosa de estar alucinando todo eso, pero no, ahí estaba él, Terry, con los ojos llorosos esperando su respuesta, sin embargo en la mente de la joven un rostro rubio de ojos azules asomo para llenarla de dudas nuevamente, ese imagen apareció justo un milesegundo antes de responder con las mismas palabras de amor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, dejaste a Susanna sola?

Ignorando su pregunta la acerco hacia él que sin poder contenerse por más tiempo la beso, no como Escocia en esta ocasión procuro ser más tierno, más delicado, primero un roce de los labios, luego una pequeña presión para después atrapar el labio inferior, el superior y nuevamente repetir hasta que ella se dejó llevar e imito sus pasos, así estuvieron por unos segundos que se transformaron en minutos, jugando a besarse hasta que el actor se separan para luego posar un beso en la frente de la chica, la brazo más fuerte recargándola de su pecho para aclararle.

—Susanna estará bien, su madre dice que los médicos le explicaron que lo sucedido en la azotea sólo fue un episodio debido a la depresión del momento, pero que será atendida para resolverlo –sin permitir que la chica hablara continuo–. También dijo que no arruinara el noble gesto que su hija hizo al salvar una vida forzando una situación; que sabían que yo estaría ahí para apoyarlas. Y por alguna extraña razón cree que tú eres mi prometida…

—¿Tu prometida? –pregunto separándose ligeramente de él.

—Sí, yo no la desmentí –y con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada agregó–. De hecho creo que sería mal educado de mi parte exponer a la señora Marlow poniéndola como mentirosa, así que cuando regresemos a Nueva York creo que lo justo sería remediar eso, ¿o tú estarías dispuesta a hacer pasar a la dama por mentirosa?

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca incapaz de decir palabra no segura de lo que estaba oyendo cuando minutos antes había creído perdido sus sueños de un futuro juntos.

—¿En serio serías capaz de hacerle esa grosería a la Sra. Marlow? –Terry continuó con su juego.

—Terrence Grandchester podrías ser más claro –Candy lo retó queriendo que él fuese presido en lo que decía.

Con el semblante un poco más serio, pero sin ocultar su felicidad, guardo las pequeñas manos de ella entre las suyas.

—Quiero decir que si usted me lo permite señorita Candice White Andley yo deseo ser el dueño de esas bellas pecas que adornan su rostro y usted la dueña absoluta de este hombre que sufrió lo indecible al creerla perdida, pero que gracias al cielo entró en razón al igual que… la familia Marlow –prefirió no decir nombres que pudiesen incomodarlos–. Y también gracias a Felipe que me enseñó español –al ver la cara de interrogación de Candy sonrío par aclarar– . Luego te explico lo del español, ahora sólo quiero pedirte que me hagas el honor de regresar conmigo a Nueva York para que ya nunca más te separes de mí.

Como respuesta ella se arrojó a los brazos del joven inglés regalándole un beso casto y tierno en los labios, ya después ambos aprenderían como besarse mutuamente de manera más que satisfactoria. Por ahora con saberse juntos les bastaba porque se sentían con el tiempo en sus manos, sabían que de cierta manera el tiempo si se detuvo para nunca dejarlos ir, para que nunca su amor se fuera.

* * *

-o-o-o-

 **Micro Epílogo**

En la siguiente parada, que como ya sabia el actor era Philadelphia, bajaron siendo lo primero a buscar un doctor pues Candy tenía un poco de fiebre al haber estado más de una hora caminando bajo la nieve. Pasaron el resto de la noche en una clínica para que la rubia se recuperará mientras que Terry cuidaba de ella más preocupado que cuando el accidente del teatro.

Por la mañana tomaron un tren de regreso a Nueva York. Las siguientes semanas fueron una sucesión de hechos que pasaron velozmente apenas con el tiempo necesario para ser registrados. Lo primero fue establecer a Candy en un hotel nuevamente en lo que buscaban un departamento no muy caro. Ya ahí la joven escribió cartas y telegramas a todos su conocidos, parte para pedir le enviaran vía correo sus papeles de enfermera diplomada pues necesitaba encontrar empleo en Nueva York, parte para anunciar que en breve sería anunciado su compromiso con el cada vez más famoso actor de Broadway Terrence Grandchester. A sus madres del Hogar de Pony les envió una muy especial en las que les indicaba que en la primera oportunidad Terry quería ir personalmente hasta allá a pedir su mano con ellas. A Albert le pedía una disculpa por dejarlo solo, pero que ambos sabían que tarde que temprano esto pasaría, que ella estaba tranquila ya que estaba completamente segura que ahora él ya podía valerse por sí mismo. Una más de agradecimiento al Tío abuelo William, también anunciando su decisión y diciéndole que su apellido ya sería dejado para cambiarlo por Grandchester pero que había sido un honor para ella ostentar el Andley el tiempo que se le permitió.

En un principio Candice no se encontraba muy convencida de anunciar su compromiso por respeto al accidente de Susana, a pesar de que, como lo prometió, Terry le pidió formalmente matrimonio con anillo en mano en cuanto llegaron a Nueva York, pues el joven ya tenía planeado pedírselo, no en balde le envió un volteo sólo de ida, ya quería hacerlo formal. A quien tampoco le pareció mucho la idea del anuncio fue a Robert Hathaway, jefe de Terry, éste justificándose en que ya había mucho escándalo al rededor y que eso podría resultar prejudicial en la novel carrera estelar del inglés. Terrence simplemente dijo que con o sin su consentimiento lo anunciaría pues precisamente quería aclarar el asunto y que de una vez por todas dejaran de relacionarlo sentimentalmente con su ex-compañera.

Dos semanas después del estreno se anunció en primera plana de espectáculos el fin de las especulaciones de Romeo, pues su Julieta fue presentada a su lado luciendo un discreto pero hermoso anillo de compromiso. La boda por lo civil no se dio de inmediato sino tres años después ya que ambos necesitaban solidificar sus carreras así como su vida juntos, además de que Terrence necesitaba llegar a los veintiún años para evitar problemas legales, sobretodo siendo un miembro de la nobleza inglesa debido a que su padre podría anular todo si se casaban antes de que cumpliera esa edad. Como en toda relación pasaron altas y bajas, se enteraron de la verdadera identidad de Albert; hubo un acercamiento más estrecho de Terrence con su madre, de su padre prefería no hablar; vivieron los celos e intrigas de fans, prensa y todo aquel que los envidiaba; por supuesto que también conocieron el amor físico lo que los hizo adelantar la boda por la iglesia un año pues para esa no había impedimento, lo único que hizo que no vivieron juntos desde antes sin matrimonio fue la educación que había recibido Candy al cuidado de dos religiosas y por no quererlas hacer sentir mal. Finalmente la boda se llevó a cabo en Chicago junto a los amigo de Candy y así pudieran asistir sus madres.

En cuanto a Susana la ayuda psicológica que recibió la ayudo a aclarar sus emociones canalizándolas en la escritura, con lo que consiguió convertirse en una novelista muy popular, además de que siempre contó con el apoyo de Terry y de Candy.

Después de todo esto únicamente se dedicaron a vivir el día a día, mientras agradecían a un compositor entrometido y a su canción que les permitió reflexionar lo que pasaría si tomaban la decisión equivocada.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **El reloj**

Reloj no marques las horas

porque voy a enloquecer

ella se irá para siempre

cuando amanezca otra vez

No más nos queda esta noche

para vivir nuestro amor

y su tic tac me recuerda

mi irremediable dolor

Reloj detén tu camino

porque mi vida se apaga

ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser

yo sin su amor no soy nada.

Detén el tiempo en tus manos

Haz de esta noche perpetua

para que nunca se vaya de mí

para que nunca amanezca.

Detén el tiempo en tus manos

Haz de esta noche perpetua

para que nunca se vaya de mí

para que nunca amanezca.

Reloj detén tu camino

porque mi vida se apaga

ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser

yo sin su amor no soy nada.

* * *

 **De mis letras**

La canción de "El Reloj" fue compuesta por Roberto Cantoral en 1956, todos los hechos fueron modificados para ajustarla a la historia ya que al escucharla me recordó el momento de la escalera que todos conocemos y creo que si Terry hubiese tenido alguien con quien desahogarse y un aliciente que le permitiera reflexionar hubiera tomado una decisión más acertada, necesitaba la cabeza fría así como quien le escuchara, así que fue lo que coloque. También creo que la Sra. Marlow no actuaba de tan mala fe, al menos ingenuamente eso quiero creer (jajajaja) puesto que no creo que supiese todos los detalles macabros de Susanna (jajajaja)

La historia original respecto a la letra de la canción la pueden leer en cierta enciclopedia libre de la red.

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
